character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kriemhild Gretchen (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Kriemhild Gretchen's Minions= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Summary Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Madoka Kaname and the strongest witch ever existed, surpassing even Walpurgisnacht's powers. She appears in 2nd and 4th timelines of episode 10, and in episode 12 as Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen. In the second timeline, her formation involves thunderclouds coalescing initially into a giant humanoid and then she seems to form a mountain-like being. In the fourth timeline, she is shown as a giant creature, actually the size of a mountain. According to Kyubey, this witch is so strong that can create a barrier surrounding earth, and then absorbing the life of every being of the planet. In episode 12, final timeline Madoka's witch form, appears at the end of the universe, born from all the grief Madoka had shouldered from the magical girls she had saved, due to her supremely hopeful wish. She inhabits a comet-sized grief seed and, unlike the second and fourth timelines' versions of Kriemhild, has a fully-shown face. She is destroyed by Ultimate Madoka before she can consume the whole universe with her curses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 4-A''' | Low 2-C Name: Kriemhild Gretchen, Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, ????? Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch of Salvation | Witch of Despair Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Immortality (Types 2, 6, 7 and 8. Can exist as long as there is misfortune in the world), Transformation, Telekinesis (Her abilities with the telekinesis are even better than Walpurgisnacht's), Weather Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Her appearence caused a massive storm with lightnings), Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Just like Madoka, she is a singularity for cause and effect), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization(Her interior is filled with chairs like Madoka's house and contains stars), Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Afterlife Creation (Her barrier has been described as a heaven), Primordial Embodiment (Became the Witch of Salvation). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All of the above, but greatly enhanced, Size Manipulation (Constant growth), Intangibility, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Flight, Immortality (Types 3, 5 and 11), Despair Embodiment (Is regarded as the Witch of Despair). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level (Far superior to 3rd timeline Madoka and Walpurgisnacht. Was stated to be able to create a barrier that would absorb the Earth whole, with the barrier itself being much larger, but its size is unknown. Should be much stronger than Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen) | Universe Level+ (Kyubey stated that this form could destroy the Universe and create a new one) Speed: MFTL+ (Should be superior to 3rd timeline Madoka) | Omnipresent (Her curses affected the whole Universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ Durability: At least''' Multi-Solar System Level''' (Superior to Walpurgisnacht and 3rd timeline Madoka) | Universe Level+ (Although she was one-shotted by Ultimate Madoka, she is vastly superior to other magical girls, including final timeline Madoka, her magical girl counterpart) Stamina: Limitless | Limitless Range: At least Planetary w/ her barrier | Galactic by sheer size. Universal w/ her curses Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low, likely Mindless as Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Kriemhild Gretchen | Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen NOTE: Credit to Puella Magi Wiki NOTE 2: Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen has never shown to have Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation and all the powers of the other magical girls. Her powers are also different to Madoka's. UKG is Universe Level+ at her best (for Kyubey's statement both in the anime and the manga) and was killed by Ultimate Madoka in episode 12. There aren't enough proofs to say that the witch inside Homura's shield in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wraith Ark is Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen, and it was never specified in the manga. '''NOTE 3: '''This profile only contains stats for Kriemhild Gretchen (Madoka's witch form) and Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen (Final timeline Madoka's witch form). If you want to see Madoka's profiles, click here. Gallery kg1.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen in Puella Magi Madoka Magica Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone" kg2.png|Kriemhild Gretchen's minion revealed in the Madogatari Event kg3.png|Kriemhild's grief seed. kg4.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen in the second timeline kg5.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen's power kg6.png|Kriemhild Gretchen as seen just before Homura resets in the fourth timeline kg7.jpg|Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen kg8.png|Kriemhild Gretchen's possible appearence in episode 1 kg9.jpg|The birth of Kriemhild Gretchen as seen in the second timeline in the manga kg10.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen as she is seen in the fourth timeline in the manga kg11.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen in the PSP game (Kyoko route) kg13.png|The interior of Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen gretchen7.png|Kriemhild Gretchen's official card gretchen1.png|Kriemhild Gretchen's art gretchen6.jpg|Kriemhild Gretchen destroys Mitakihara (Fanart) gretchen5.png|Doppel Kriemhild Gretchen gretchen3.png|Kriemhild Gretchen (Magia Record) gretchen4.png|Kriemhild Gretchen Doppel Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2